


Random Fran Bow Theories

by MoonSnatcher



Category: Fran Bow - Fandom
Genre: I don't pay too much Attention, I'm not good at theories, i'm stupid, random theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSnatcher/pseuds/MoonSnatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some random theories. I'm not that good and I'm just saying random stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. is Fran Bow the same species as Itward?

So, well just call Itward's species Skeletons. because clearly that is what he looks like. It isn't clear if he is just a skeleton, he may have a species but it doesn't have a known name.

Why am I proposing a dumb theory like this? well, from what I know The Doutine pills that Fran takes can reveal the Ultrareality. or simply force her into it. Most likely it is extremely hard to enter the Ultrareality without Doutine. but since Fran took an entire bottle it is natural at this point. we will use that to point to how she was able to enter an 'alternate 3rd reality' where it is different than hers, without the pills.

So when in the Mental institution you will go to the room where Fran first takes her new pills. when you make Fran take the pills in that room you will see a skeletal Fran on the bed. 

You might say it is just a hallucination. well, Wouldn't she see multiple of the other patients then? so maybe she is seeing herself within the past while she may have been resting and Dr. Deern was waiting for her to get up and get water so he could question her. As The Mia and Clara chapter was most likely in the past. And the ultrareality called upon them from the past. and things that are in the ultra reality appear by things that relate or they relate to. As Mia and Clara appeared in Itward's air ship/machine/whateveryoucallit. And Itward and Mia and Clara had known each other in the past.

I know this makes no sense but this is how I see some things in this game. 

And within the Twin chapter Fran can't see herself in the mirror, but other things can be seen in it. there are two possible reasons. It is the past. or Fran doesn't truely exist. or she is a vampire, not. I'll go with she doesn't truely exist. She isn't really there. but she can be seen, heard, and touched. Now Windows...I don't know, maybe there is a difference between them? who knows.

Now, why wouldn't she truely exist? Because she died. If you think about the five realities, there is a chart somewhere. 

Reality 1. Light  
Reality 2. Life (Ithersta. Palontras's home reality)  
Reality 3. Humans/our reality (Fran's Home Reality)  
Reality 4. Death (Itward's home reality)  
Reality 5. Darkness (Remor and Mabuka's home reality)

This makes sense does it not? I do have a theory about Itward, but that is for another time. but what I'm about to say will roll into that theory. Fran froze to death and was suppose to go to the 4th reality, but got stuck. so she is stuck inbetween the Ultrareality and the normal 3rd Reality. and it is the same for every other reality except for most likely the 4th reality.

So that is why she is seen by others but in the Ultrareality she can see her true un-awoken self. I know this just makes zero sense but whatever. So, How is she the same as Itward? most likely my next theory will clear a little up. but most likely what dies in any reality except for the 4th reality goes to the 4th reality where all dead things are. so that is the answer. that is how they are the same possible species. both Itward and Fran were humans. Both died, both became Skeletons except Fran got stuck due to the pills that were forced into her before she completely died. so everyone thinks she is alive, even Itward himself. Maybe Itward actually can see that she is stuck and is like him but can't help her.

and that is my really dumb and stupid theory. now you may laugh!


	2. How Did Itward Come To Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Itward come to be?  
> Maybe he isn't what we think.

So, How did Mr. Spooky Scary Skeleton come to be? He says he isn't from Imagination but can be 'Summoned' by Imagination. So that is very confusing but still...

this isn't a theory much but more of a speculation of stuff about Itward.

Itward, in my eyes, was once human. But he had died and was sent to the fourth reality, death. in the 4tn reality Itward Was born again as a skeleton like creature. Maybe those who die are sent to the 4th reality.

Itward can come around to anyone anywhere in any reality if he wants. he most likely went to Ithersta due to a small depression. depression due to his own death. there he could have learned stuff about the magic of SCIENCE!!

Itward took science and machanic stuff as a hobby and learned how to build things. at that point he could have built his flying machine. He then went on his merry little way to SCIENCE!!


End file.
